You're My 'Oppa!
by chizeyuffie
Summary: Donghae/Henry fic. AU. "Dia memanggilku 'Oppa?". RnR please? :


Pairing : Donghae/Henry

Rating : PG-13

Warning(s) : Boys Love, Typo, etc.

Disclaimer : Unfortunately, I only own the plot

Enjoy!

**~/~**

Seorang pemuda berambut blonde itu sedang asyik berjalan menyusuri pinggiran kota Seoul di sore hari. Ditemani dengan segelas kopi dan juga iPod kesayangannya. Rutinitas ini terus berjalan dengan santai tiap harinya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mencolek punggung pemuda tampan itu. Ia pun menoleh lalu melepas sepasang earphone-nya dan mendapati seorang remaja laki-laki berkulit pucat dengan pipinya yang _chubby_.

Remaja laki-laki itu menggenggam erat kamus tebal berwarna biru yang ada di tangan kirinya. Kamus Inggris-Korea. Ia pun menunjukkan secarik kertas yang agak rusak karena terlipat. "A-anu , bi-bisakah kau beritahu aku di-dimana letak te-tempat ini?", tanya remaja laki-laki itu dengan aksen yang sangat khas. Dan juga bahasa Korea-nya yang sedikit err… hancur.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun mengambil kertas tersebut. "Oh, dari sini kau harus belok kanan, lalu kau akan menemukan pertigaan jalan dan ambil belokan ke kiri. Setelah itu kau harus berjalan melewati halte bus dan kau akan menemukan tempat ini,"

Remaja laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan tatapan _blank_. Pemuda itu pun balik bertanya, "Kau berasal darimana?". Remaja yang berada di depannya itu segera membuka kamusnya, berusaha mengartikan apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu sepertinya.

"Err… Kanada", remaja itu menjawab dengan ragu-ragu. Mata pemuda itu menyipit, ia pun berdehem. "_Ehm,__you__ speak__ English?_". Remaja itu menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya, "_Well, __from__ here__ you__ you...right__ and__ then __yo-you__ see__ 3-ways?...__and __and__—__go__ left__ and__… __you__ walk__ bus __stop?__ Yeah__ that__'__s __it!_", pemuda itu memetikkan jarinya setelah berhasil menyelesaikan penjelasannya tersebut.

Sekali lagi, remaja itu menatapnya dengan tatapan _blank_. Pemuda tinggi itu mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Frustasi karena remaja ini tak kunjung mengerti. Ia terus menghardik dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena kemampuan berbahasa Inggrisnya yang _nol_ sekali itu. Pemuda itu pun kembali memetikkan jari panjangnya, pemuda itu menyerahkan segelas kopi miliknya kepada remaja di depannya itu "_Okay,__ pen!__ Pen __please!_"

Kali ini sang remaja itu mengerti, ia segera mengeluarkan pulpen dengan tempelan _Angry __Birds_ berwarna merah dari saku bajunya dan memberikannya kepada pemuda itu. Dengan cekatan, pemuda berkebangsaan asli Korea itu menggambarkan suatu rute peta yang sangat sederhana dan memberikan kertas tersebut kembali kepada pemiliknya.

Remaja bermata sipit itu mengembalikan kopi milik pemuda berparas tampan itu kemudian mengamati kertas yang baru saja ia terima dengan seksama. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum ke arah pemuda di depannya.

"_You__ understand?_", si pemuda pun bertanya. Laki-laki mungil itu menganggukan kepalanya dengan bersemangat. Pemuda itu pun tersenyum puas, merasa bangga karena bisa menolong orang asing dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang pas-pasan.

"Umm, Terima Kasih-?", "_Donghae, __My__ name__ is __Lee__ Donghae!_". Orang asing itupun tersenyum, "Terima Kasih banyak, Donghae-oppa!". Tiba-tiba mata pemuda bernama Donghae itu membulat. 'Oppa?', apa ia salah dengar karena ia jarang membersihkan kedua telinganya itu?

"Y-ya?", Donghae mendekatkan telinganya ke depan wajah remaja itu untuk mencoba mendengarkan perkataannya dengan jelas. "Terima Kasih, Donghae-oppa!", kali ini ia tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Selamat tinggal, oppa!" Remaja itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan Donghae yang membatu.

"Di-dia memanggilku oppa?", Donghae masih membatu. "Oppa?", kali ini ia mengorek telinga kanannya menggunakan jari kelingking. "Oke, tidak ada yang salah dengan pendengaranku.", kembali ia berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Donghae terkekeh mengingat paras dan juga aksen dari remaja yang baru meninggalkannya tadi "Aigoo, imut sekali anak itu."

Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan satu hal, "Eh? Namanya siapa ya? Aku jadi lupa menanyakan namanya karena sibuk menjelaskan alamat yang ia cari. Semoga aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi suatu hari nanti." Dongahe pun kembali memasang earphone-nya dan meneguk kopi kesukaannya.

**~/~**

**TBC**

**A/N** : I'm baaaaack~! Tiba-tiba mendadak pengen bikin HenHae fic, walaupun ceritanya aneh haiz ;_; Maaf kalo prologuenya kependekan oTL. buat yang udah mampir untuk baca, nuhun~ kalo bisa ninggalin jejak a.k.a review ya /heh. Mohon Kritik dan sarannya, Nuhun (lagi)~


End file.
